1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a roller assembly which is mountable on one component to provide rolling support for another component. In particular, it relates to a roller assembly of the aforesaid character such as is used in the washing compartment of a dishwashing machine to movably support a basket or rack which is insertable and withdrawable from the compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some domestic appliances, such as automatic dishwashers or the like have a compartment on the inside which receives baskets or racks that hold dishes, glasses and other articles to be washed for storage during the wash cycle. These baskets are insertable and withdrawable from the compartment. To facilitate moving these baskets for convenience during loading and unloading, roller assemblies are provided. Some of these roller assemblies are mounted on the baskets with the rollers rolling on guides or shelves which are mounted on the liner walls of the compartment. In some instances the roller assemblies are mounted on the liner walls of the dishwasher and the basket has guide rails mounted thereon that glide on the rollers. The following U.S. Patents illustrate the state of the art but are by no means exhaustive: Nos. 4,057,872, 3,744,646; 3,261,647. When conventional roller assemblies are mounted on the liner walls of the compartment, certain problems arise that must be overcome. For example, if the roller assemblies are made of metal, they must be made of stainless steel, brass, or any components of the aluminum or other non-ferrous, non-rusting material and materials that will not corrode from the harsh chemicals used as detergents in the wash process. Such materials are relatively costly and therefore undesireable. In addition, when a roller assembly is mounted, it should be sealed so that moisture cannot leak through the liner to attack other parts of the dishwasher. Such sealing requirements can lead to an unduly complex and costly construction and arrangement of components and can result in high labor costs to install, repair or replace.